AZ Romance
by JustAHappyMask
Summary: 26 words that define the romance of Hunter Bradley and Cam Watanabe


**A: Amazing**

Cam wouldn't admit it to anyone (except Tori), but Hunter was the most amazing guy he had ever met.

**B: Bad Boy**

It was a shame that Cam was attracted to bad boys; at least, it was before Hunter showed up.

**C: Careful**

Hunter made sure to be careful about what he said before Cam was ready to tell the others they were dating. Cam turned out to be the one who wasn't careful enough, ironically, when he let slip something as he was comforting Tori about Blake.

**D: Dirty**

Cam wouldn't admit it for the world, but he loved it when Hunter talked dirty to him.

**E: Entertaining**

Blake loved watching Cam and Hunter bicker like an old married couple; it was so entertaining.

**F: Fun**

Hunter wouldn't admit it for the world, but playing chess with Cam was...fun.

**G: Gorgeous**

Hunter like watching Cam bask in the afterglow of making love; it made his lover look more gorgeous than he thought possible.

**H: Hug**

When Hunter wrapped him in a hug, Cam wanted nothing more than to just stay with him and forget the rest of the world. When Cam slid his arms around Hunter's shoulders in a hug when Hunter was sitting, Hunter wanted nothing more than to just stay with Cam for all of eternity.

**I: Intellectual**

When Cam first saw Hunter, he thought he was just another idiot motocross racer. Now that he knows him, he loves having intellectual conversations with him

**J: Joker**

They both agreed that the Joker was the greatest (and best looking) male Supervillain.

**K: Kiss**

The first time Hunter had kissed Cam, they had both seen sparks. Now, they both saw fireworks when they kissed.

**L: Love**

Hunter loved Cam, and Cam loved Hunter. What more could they ask for?

**M: Maniac**

Hunter drove like a maniac when he was in a hurry. Cam drove like a maniac when he was worried; Hunter experienced this first hand on the way to the hospital where Tori was having complications while giving birth.

**N: New**

The first time Hunter held Tori and Blake's new born baby, he knew he wanted a child. Right after, when Cam held little Miko in his arms, Hunter immediately started making plans to adopt a a girl and a boy.

**O: Old**

Hunter and Cam knew that they wanted to grow old together; nothing had to be said.

**P: Power**

Cam would never willingly admit this to his lover, but Hunter had a power over him that was unbelievable; Hunter could have told him to kill _Tori_, and Cam would have done it.

**Q: Quick**

Hunter proved just how quick he was when Cam tried leaving; Hunter was behind him in two seconds, arms wrapped tightly around Cam's waist, begging him not to go.

**R: Rain**

The Power Rangers shared a common love for rain. Whenever it rained, the whole team would race outside and revel in everything about it; the solitude save for each other, the beauty, the smell, the touch. Cam and Hunter shared their first kiss in the rain; it was a tradition they carried out any chance they got.

**S: Strong**

Cam may not have looked it, but he was strong. Hunter experienced this first hand when sparring with the Asian; Cam almost beat him.

**T: Thunder**

Cam loved it when he looked in Hunter's eyes and saw only strong, uncontrollable thunder. It meant that neither of them were going anywhere for a very long time.

**U: Utensil**

Hunter reminded Cam of a spork; he looked dull, but, in reality, he was very sharp.

**V: Venom **

Hunter and Cam found out just how much venom dolphins had when they pissed off a very pregnant, very hormonal, very good friend when they dumped water all over her. In a white shirt. At a race.

**W: Winter**

Winter was a time of hot chocolate, white snow, best friends, hot kisses, and happiness. Not to mention fond memories, cute dogs, tiny kittens, Tori going into labor a month before the baby was due, and five very, very worried men.

**X: X-Men**

The X-Men were some of the greatest superheroes of all time, and had some of the best romances, and Cam didn't know about them. Hunter had the best time enlightening him.

**Y: Youth**

Youth was one of the greatest things in the world. Blake, Cam, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin were reminded of this when they went in to Tori's hospital room and saw her holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

**Z: Zen**

Cam had a small Zen garden outside of NinjaOps that he used to view as his own personal space. That all changed after he became part of the team.

So, there it is :P I wrote this one quite a while ago, but I'm just getting the time now to post it. So, please enjoy. And while reviews and crtitique are always qelcome, please, no flames or bashing. Thank you, and have a lovely day.


End file.
